


Untitled (the one about Shane filming Ian and Nicole's sex tape)

by bohemeyourself



Series: Shamlessly Self-indulgent fics about Ian [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Sex Tape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@15dozentimes Someday the universe will tell me about the time Ian asks Nicole if Shane can film them fucking like it's a normal request.</p><p>This... is sort of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (the one about Shane filming Ian and Nicole's sex tape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FifteenDozenTimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/gifts).



> IDEK, Okay? Just pretend this is good.

It’s not an _abnormal_ request. Lots of dudes want video of their super hot girlfriends having sex with them. But... Shane?

When Nicole doesn’t say anything, Ian backpedals a bit. “It’s not, too weird, is it? I mean, I thought sex tapes were pretty standard compared to some of the stuff we do.”

“Well, yeah, that part’s normal, but like, Shane’s your cousin. That’s like, weird, or illegal, somehow.” She says.

Ian laughs and says “He’s not going to be touching anyone. My dick is the only dick that’s going to be going in you.”

“Well what if I don’t want your dick in me?” The words are out of Nicole’s mouth before she can think about what it is she does want of the two of them on film.

“What do you want, then?” Ian asks.

Nicole thinks about Ian, about the flogger they have sitting in their toy box upstairs, about her nails against his pretty pale skin, about red welts tracing across his thighs.

She says. “I’ll think about it.”

+++

The problem is, Nicole thinks about it way too much over the course of the week. She wonders what it would be like, to have this private aspect of their lives on film. She wonders what it would be that Shane’s camera would catch, about what it would be like to have him there in the room, watching, filming, oh god what if he _directs_ them?

She climbs into his lap on three separate occasions, when the thoughts get to be too much. She pushes whatever it is he has in his hands out of the way and kisses him breathless, moving restless against him until he gets his hand in her pants and gets her off.

Nicole finally gives in on friday. “Alright,” she says. “Let’s do this.”

She tells Ian what she wants, and he relays this information to Shane. Shane has designs on a special film he has to get from a friend in San Diego, so they set a date for the next week-end.

Nicole wakes up on Saturday with anticipation rolling in her stomach before she even remembers what day it is. The sky is dark with clouds, threatening rain, the gloom casting shadows across their bedroom. Nicole worries over the lighting at breakfast, and Shane just handwaves her. He thinks it’ll make the scene look more intimate, shuttered in and private.

Then Ian and Shane get into it about the last of the coffee, turning into a wrestling match on the kitchen floor, and the familiarity, coupled with Shane’s competence about the filming, has Nicole wondering why she was even nervous in the first place.

+++

The boys go to re-arrange the bedroom while Nicole changes. She picks out her favorite pair of  
panties, and a bra to match. She thinks briefly about stockings, about putting Ian in stockings, but she decides against. This is about them, and she wants the scene to be simple, like Shane said, intimate.

Shane is standing behind the tripod when she comes out of the closet. He gestures at the camera, says “Whenever you're ready.”

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” She turns to Ian, who’s just standing by the bed, fully clothed. Ian shrugs. “Strip.” Nicole commands, turning away and crossing to their toy box in the corner.

Ian’s naked when she turns back around. “Good,” She praises, raising up onto her toes to kiss him. Nicole wonders briefly if the camera catches the pull of muscle in her calves, if it looks elegant or just stupid. She puts the thought away when Ian makes a noise against her mouth. He’s being good, keeping his hands to himself, not speaking. “Mmmm, you’re being well behaved,” She says, nudging him towards the bed. “On your knees, darling.”

She climbs in after Ian, setting her hips to his ass so she can run her palms down his back, push his shoulders into the mattress. “Can you continue to be good and stay still for me?” Ian nods, and she rewards him by running her hands through his hair, nails scratching over his scalp. She presses one last kiss to his shoulder and backs up, taking the flogger she brought over in hand and has to quell the urge to look over her shoulder at the camera, at Shane.

Nicole doesn’t bother warming Ian up with her hand, the smack of her palm isn’t as satisfying, and it’ll just waste time. The first stroke cracks loud against his skin, making Ian jump, thighs tensing. The moment stretches on, and Ian lets out a shaky breath, and counts. “One,” and Nicole drops into her headspace just like that.

Nicole smiles. She’s so proud of her boy, being so well behaved in front of company. She almost wants to say as much, but instead brings the flogger down on his ass again.

She lays the next stroke on the other side of his ass. She paces her strokes, setting a slower-than-normal rhythm so Ian has time to count in between. At fifteen she starts laying into him harder, his skin blanching white and flushing deep after each stroke. His skin and the noises he makes fill the room until there’s nothing left.

Ian’s shaking when she gets to thirty. He counts, and then says her name, voice cracking. Fuck. Nicole drops the flogger to the floor and climbs onto the bed. She’s pushed him enough. “Hey, shh,” his skin is burning when she reaches out to touch, just like she knew it would be. “You did so well, baby. I’m so proud.” She pets over him, and he arches into her touch.

Ian whines, low and broken. “I need- I need to come, please.” He stutters out.

“Okay, okay, c’mere,” Nicole helps him sit back, kneeling behind him so he can rest against her while she reaches around him. Shane comes around the side of the bed with a handheld, neither of them notice.

“So good for me, baby.” Nicole praises again. Ian’s cock is leaking, hot and heavy in her hand. He bucks into her, and she wraps her arm around his chest to steady him. “Hey, shh, I’ve got you.” His hands reach around for her, shaky and grabbing, holding. She pets over his stomach, gripping his cock tighter and letting him hold on. “Come for me, baby” She says, setting her teeth to the pale skin of his shoulder. Ian shudders, full-bodied, and comes over her fist. He shakes and shakes, chest heaving. “That’s it, baby.” He finally sags against her, and Nicole turns his face so she can kiss him.

Nicole flushes with pride, at Ian, at a scene gone well. She kisses him again. “I love you,” Ian whispers against her mouth.

Nicole smiles, and whispers back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
